love can find you in strange places
by KeLlIeRaE
Summary: they seem to be in seperable. everytime she needs help he's there but could their be a love connection?   and what is to happen if nathan finds out?  Will shilo find out what's really going on before the operah and rotti help her figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: _this may contain some love connections (Shiloh and the graver robber) I thought (while I was watching it the other day) that since he randomly shows up almost every where that they would…sorry can't spoil it. Read review I hope you like _

"_**This **_can not be happening. I mean sure. He's saved my butt on multiple occasions but." Shiloh thinks as she rests her head on the shoulder of 'the grave robber.

He looks down at her. "She sure does look beautiful. I mean. What is so special about her? Every time I see her my heart skips a beat. I think I love this girl" he thinks to him shelf as he smiles and rests his head on hers.

They sit on her balcony for a good two hours before. She hears her communicator go off. It was her father. She answers,

"Yes dad?"

"I was checking up on you… did you take your medicine like I told you."

"yes." She said hoping it didn't sound like she was lying.

"Well I'll be home late. I love you Shiloh. Get some rest" he hangs up.

Shiloh takes out the pill case from her bag.. Grave robber looks at her.

"That damn blood disease. If only there was a way. No it's impossible. Not even genco. Could help this.. I just wish I could help her." He thinks as she stands up and opens her window.

"You can come in" she says holding out her hand, he takes it. And steps in side.

He sits up on her bed leaning back a little. She lays with him resting her head on his chest.

Soon she drifted off to sleep. She looked peaceful. He didn't want to move to disturb her.

He hears footsteps walking up the steps. He quickly gets up and sets her head on a pillow slowly. He kisses her before he runs to the window. And jumps down totally unharmed.

She watches him leave. She couldn't help but smile. "he –he just kissed me "

He dad walks in. and sees her "sleeping."

"Nathan what have you done."he says to him shelf as he walks down the hall

_more to come. Hope you liked it. If you didn't well then don't read anymore meany __._

_Oh I promise. it will get better. Thanks:D _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!

_Shilo waits till the footsteps around the house to stop before sneaking out. She slowly creeps down the steps and race for the door. She runs threw the grave yard and makes it to the alleys._

_ She stands waiting for him to meet her at the usual spot. But she kept having a strange feel of being watched from the shadows._

_Suddenly a hand grabs her shoulder. She went to scream but she realized it was him. she smiled up at him. He wrapped his arms around her. _

_He grabbed her hand. Not realizing it. And they began to walk down town. It seemed that everyone was at the town center. Soon she heard blind Mag's voice and knew egzactly what was going on. _

_THE OPERAH _

_It was tonight. They walked threw the crowd casually. _

_ Someone recognized him. __**Amber Sweet. **__She was always buying zydrate off of him. like it was a drug she just couldn't get enough of. She slipped threw the crowd. And meet up with them. _

"_Hey G. you here to make a delivery?" she asks almost groping him._

_It made shilo sick. _

"_No I am here to spend some time with my girl." He pauses." I mean friend"_

_he started to blush. But Amber didn't notice._

"_Well then. I have to go. I'm needed on stage" she walks away, not looking back._

_He looks down at her. He knew she already hated Amber. But by her face there was nothing but pure disgust._

"_Hey you wanna get outta here there is way to many ppl" He asks as he starts walking out of the crowd. She grabs his hand as the weave threw the sea of ppl._

_They go back to the grave yard in the back of her house._

"_heh this is were we first met. __" she says sitting on a head stone._

"_Yeah I know. But at least this time we aren't being chased by the Genco. Drowns" she says as he sits next to her and holds her hand._

_She smiles and stands up. He follows her._

_She wraps her arms around him and kisses him passionately._

_He stands there not sure what to do. He places his hands at her waist._

"_I think I do. Love her. " he thinks to him shelf._


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: _now it's time to leave the romance alone for a tad bit. And get to know rotti and Nathan and everyone else. Soo time for violence! Yeah lol :D _

_AND I do not own repo! Genetic operah just saying._

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_Nathan steps in to Rotti's office sternly. Rotti throws a packet of paper at him. _

"_Is there a reason you couldn't phone me this target?" _

_Rotti stares at him. _

"_No. I just wanted to know I was still in control :D" he laughs at his face._

_Nathan looks at the misson._

_AMBER "you-you want me to kill Amber but why. She's your daughter?"_

"_She's missed one to many shows!" Luigi shouts as he walks in the room. _

_He looks at the ground. For once Nathan didn't know what to do. _

"_come on Nathan. You wouldn't want little shilo to find out about you repo life now would you." Rotti says trying to bribe him._

_He nods. "But she has no Genco organs, what is the point, just to kill her?"_

"_YES we can always mark up her organs later! I JUST WANT HER DEAD!" he screams at Nathan!_

_He nods and leaves the room._

_ That night he slips in to shilo's room._

"_Sweet heart I have to leave for a little bit. I guess wanted to tell you I love you. And I'll try to hurry home."_

_She nods "Okay father. I love you as well" she yawns and lays her head back down._

_She smiles as he closes the door and sneaks in to his 'lire'_

_He slips on his jacket and gloves he slowly makes his way to the mask. He just stares at he puts it one he would no longer be Nathan Wallus. He would be Repo man!. It was another part of him and totally split personality. He slowly places it on his head and storms out into the night sky. Hiding in the shadows._

_He spots Amber in the alley waiting for someone. (probably waiting for the graverobber so she can get her zydrate) he slips dawn threw the shadows. He comes up behind her and slowly draws his blade out. In one swift move the blade pierces her neck. As she falls to the ground she looks behind her. With her last breath she utters the word "Nathan". He stands over her disgusted in what he just did. He started back home. _

_ Back home he hosed off his coat and gloves that were covered in blood._

_He sits at the kitchen tables almost sobbing. He kept hearing ambers voice in his head echoing. __**NATHAN**__ that was her last word. He grabs a beer out of the refrigerator and downs it. He passes out on the table_


	4. Chapter 4

_authors note... _

_howdy to anyone reading this.._

_I am having ALOT of WRITERS BLOCK! soo if you want to... give me ideas! Not Forcing you too or any thing.. just if you don't I have NO clue how long it'll be before I post anything! _

_Sorry for the wait.. I hope to get outta this funk I'm in and have some new ideas. Thanks for Readin' _

_Kellie Rae!~ =) 3 _


End file.
